1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to resource sharing, and in particular to a resource sharing apparatus capable of denying data to be accessed by any unauthorized third party.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid developments in information technology, computers are becoming more prevalent in both homes and offices and are often considered requisite “tools” for work, learning, leisure activities, and daily life. Sometimes a user may have more than one computer to process different tasks, often requiring access to multiple computers simultaneously. For example, a user may have a first computer dedicated for work, and a second computer limited to non-work activities, such as browsing the Internet and playing video games. Traditionally, each computer is equipped with one set of input/output (IO) peripheral devices comprising, generally, a keyboard, a mouse and a monitor. However, this is a waste of money (given similar function ability) and space if one has several computers. In order to solve such problems, keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) switches allow the same set of IO peripheral devices to interact with a selected computer.